one night alone
by kenoboss
Summary: every one is out except Leo & Phoebe I don't own Charmed SMUT Strong sexual theme don't like don't read


Leo was stretched out on the couch catching up on the day's baseball scores on TV. "Shit the Angels lost again", he said out loud although no one was home. Phoebe was at a movie, Paige was on another date, and Piper was at P3 working late again, but that's what she does, puts everything into what she loves to do.

The next thing Leo knew it was almost 11pm, sitting up he stretched and adjusted him self, (like all men do), then plopped back down to watch some more TV.

When Phoebe came threw the door, and walked past Leo she looked at him sprawled out on the couch, "you look comfy?" " I am, want to join me" he replied.

"No I need to get some sleep, early wake up call tomorrow". As she started for the stairs she looked around some more, "hey anybody else home?" "No just you and me Phoebe" was all that Leo yelled back at her. "Ok don't stay up all night you need your rest to."

Phoebe walked into her room and started to get undressed so she could jump into the bath before bed. As the water was filling up the tub, she looked at herself in the mirror, looking at all the curves of her body, she started to rub her neck, then moving down to caress her breasts. Moving ever downwards to feel her slit, noticing how wet she was, she lingered there for what seemed forever.

Until there was a knock on the door, she quickly turned off the water then grabbed her robe as she went to open the door, when she opened the door there was Leo, standing, looking at her with a look she hadn't seen before. He just stood there taking in the view of Phoebe in her robe that she didn't quite get on all the way, the top was just hanging there barely covering her breasts. "Can I help you Leo? Was all she could get out, He just keep looking at her, with a wild look in his eyes, till he finally spoke." Need me to wash your back for ya?" Phoebe was wondering what he meant by that, this was not like him, and then she slapped him on his chest "Leo, you know I hate when you look at me that way, get your ass in here".

It didn't take long for Leo get Phoebe out of her robe, as he did he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her neck enjoying the aroma of her beauty. She pulled away from him and removed his T-shirt. Now that's better she thought, she leaned in and started to lick on his left nipple, Leo moaned with approval as he loved having his nipples lick and she knew it. After about what seemed like forever they moved over to her bed. There he started to rub her breasts gently at first, teasing her, and with his tongue he started flicking at her hard nipple, making it harder as he went, Phoebe was moving about with pleasure playing with his blonde hair, as he became even more engrossed in her nipples. She couldn't take it anymore she reached down to take off his jeans, so she could feel him against her, his jeans where off before she knew it, his manhood pressing against her slit, making her even wetter than before. She reached down to grabbed the shaft, and started to stroke bringing him to a more aroused state, he moved his right hand down her stomach and to her wet, hot slit, she moaned with pleasure at the sheer touch of his hand, Phoebe thought to herself. _Leo fuck me now! _Leo was just getting going rubbing her pussy harder and faster, he slowly kissing her ever lower till he reached between her soft legs, till the moisture was all he could feel, and he loved every minute of it. She felt a growing sensation in her stomach reaching out to engulf her entire body, she was getting close to cumming, and she just let it take control, and wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her. As she finally relaxed for the orgasm, she pulled Leo up so she can have a better view of his cock, it was so swollen she could almost see the blood pumping though it, making it seem larger than usual. Leo seeing her gazing at him, he pulled her head closer to his member, she leaned forward, and in one move she took all of him in her mouth. Leo couldn't help but let out a moan, as she started to suck and lick his shaft, up and down flicking the head with her tongue, teasing him just a little. He repositioned himself onto his back, Phoebe didn't miss a lick. He felt himself getting closer, so he grabbed Phoebe's head from his member, she slid up his body kissing his chest, stopping to lick his nipples on the way.

Phoebe positioned herself over Leo's cock letting him thrust himself into her, they both moaned together. He could feel her walls grabbing hold of him as he started to thrust deeper into her, she wriggled in pleasure with him filling her all the way, she started moving her hips in sync with Leo's thrusting, filling her even more with every movement. Leo moved his hands up to massage her firm large tits. Taking one nipple into his mouth, and rubbing the other one as she continued to ride his cock. After what seemed like a lifetime she yelled out as another orgasm consumed her entire body, she fell onto Leo spent, but he was still going strong. "Leo I can't take it anymore" she yelled out, he stopped pumping her, in one fast move her flipped her onto her back, then he started to stroke himself, slowly at first then faster and faster, she looked at him, then grabbed his cock and took control of the stroking. His body started to spasm as he got closer to his release, " Give it to me Leo, I want it on my tits." As if on command he shot his load all over her tits and face, she squealed in surprise and pleasure. She removed the load from her face, with her fingers, then licked them clean "Yummy you taste good ". Leo reached out and kissed Phoebe hard on the lips, not caring about his love juice at all, "you taste good too," he said. They just lay there for a moment enjoying the feel of each other's body.

"SHIT what time is it?" Leo yelled "almost 1am" Phoebe said as she looked at the clock, then both of them realized that Piper and Paige would be home soon, Leo grabbed his jeans and T-shirt, and hurried to the door, Phoebe couldn't help but laugh as he bolted out the door. She didn't have the heart to tell him that Piper knew all about their time together, she just love the thought that Leo thought he was getting away with something, " I know I'm a witch and I love it.


End file.
